Una familia especial
by Darck Raven
Summary: Raven decide darle paso a su vida , después de tanto evitar el paso final , decide darlo y recibir a los brazos de la creadora para una familia con el hombre que ama , pero no todo sera fácil ahora deberán decidir si ser Leon Andersons y Rachell Roth o Bock'sarha y Raven


**Solo un deseo**

La hermandad del mal había caído , la misión Tokio había terminado y la caída de la legión pero eso no le impedía a los Titanes divertirse como locos cuando tenían tiempo libre , algo que no sabían es que Raven tenia menos ganas de seguir meditando , su vida se volvió monótona y aburrida , como si su vida necesitara algo mas , como todas las tardes se marchaba al parque , Nadie entendía por que ella pasaba mucho tiempo en el parque

\- Raven ¿ acaso te encuentras bien ? - Pregunto el joven de piel verde mientras tenia las manos ocupadas con un control de vídeo juegos , ella solo tenia la cabeza agachada sin hablar - Oye , te estoy hablando -

\- No tengo necesidad de explicarte nada - Raven salio al parque como siempre pero cuando llego y se sentó trato de ponerse a leer pero no podía concentrarse , solo veía como los niños corrían por el parque , la joven de ojos violetas se sentía muy cómoda viendo a los niños jugando con sus madres cosa que a Raven le gustaba mucho escuchar la risa de los niños ya que le hacia sonreír -_ ¿ por que me siento así ? ¿ es un deseo estúpido ? -_

La chica de ojos violetas salio de su trance y no dejaba de pensar en ese joven de ojos dorados que le salvo la vida durante la invasión de la legión , Raven no pudo confesarle sus sentimientos pero cuando el guardián se retiro de la tierra , el corazón de Raven quedo vació como si nada , solo deseaba volver a besarlo una vez mas en su vida

-_ Bock te extraño todas las noches - _Cuando la chica de capa azul ve un destello blanco y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al ver que había un joven de cabellos blancos con vestimentas blancas y unos ojos realmente hermosos , Raven se sonrojo y una sonrisa se formo con sus labios , cuando pestañeo no había nada hasta que sintió unos brazos tibios sobre sus caderas y unos labios cálidos sobre sobre su cuello , ella solo cerro los ojos para sentir el calor de los labios

\- Jamas deje de soñar , ni de pensar en ti mi amada de ojos de estrellas -

\- Nunca vas a cambiar guapo , eso me gusta -

Los dos se voltearon para verse a los ojos y con un ardiente beso sellaron sus labios sin poder abrir los ojos , Raven se separo para poder respirar ya que ella seguía siendo una mortal , Raven le acariciaba el rostro y sentía la piel suave y delicada del dios de ojos dorados

\- Sigues siendo la misma diosa que recuerdo Raven - La joven de ojos violetas se sonrojo y volteo para sentir los brazos del dios al rededor de su cintura mientras deseaba volver a probar esos labios que tanto deseaban

\- Dime guapo ¿ por que volviste a la tierra si no podías volver ?-

El dios de ojos dorados le beso el cuello con mucha suavidad - Es que extrañaba sentir tu piel sobre la mía Raven -

los dos se volvieron a besar como siempre pero esta vez el dios avanzo mas al apretar las caderas de Raven junto a su cuerpo y ella trato de rechazarlo suavemente

\- Raven , se cual es tu deseo y por eso volví por ti -

La chica de capa azul estaba entusiasmada y los dos se abrazaron fuertemente hasta que la lluvia de verano se hizo notar mientras los dos se sonrieron con sus labios y con sus ojos se decían cosas , los dos salieron hasta encontrarse en un cuarto de hotel , mientras que ellos se besaban con gran ardor , la chica de ojos violetas se desprendió de la capa y el joven dios se desprendió de tu toga para revelar un cuerpo perfecto y muy trabajado producto de las cientos de batallas que había tenido en su vida

\- Raven , se lo que quieres y estoy dispuesto a concederte este deseo -

Los dos se besaron mientras se quitaban las prendas mientras se besaban , la Titan de ojos violetas quedo con todo su cuerpo al descubierto mientras que el dios contemplaba una figura de diosa , el joven la abrazo y comenzó a besar sus pechos mientras ella soltó un gemido de placer , mientras el dios de cabellera blanca comenzó a penetrar a la chica de ojos violetas mientras sus gemidos inundaban todo el cuarto de hotel , Raven soltaba sus gemidos pero no dejaba de besar al hombre que tanto amaba , ella le acariciaba el rostro mientras su lengua salia de la boca de su amante

\- Raven , eres tan hermosa , tan hermosa -

La Joven se sienta mientras tomaba las manos de su amante y las colocaba en sus pechos , los dos se perdieron en el amor carnal hasta que ella soltó un ultimo gemido de placer y cayo rendida sobre el pecho de su amado quien le acariciaba la cabellera

\- Vaya... se sintió muy ... excitante -

Los dos cerraron los ojos mientras Raven dormía algo paso , el acto consumado había surtido efecto sin que ella se sintiera tentada a consumar de nuevo el acto.

A la mañana siguiente mientras se vestían Raven sintió nauseas y ella salio corriendo al baño para vomitar , mientras el dios de ojos dorados se acerco para calmar a Raven y ella se lanzo a sus brazos mientras que su sonrisa y lagrimas se hacían notar mientras que el dios sonreía y le besaba la cabeza a su amada quien se dio cuenta de la señal de los cielos , el vació estaba a punto de terminar con su tormento

\- Bock - Dijo la joven de ojos violetas

\- Raven - El dios de ojos dorados le volvió a besar la cabeza

\- Bock , esto embarazada -

Los dos se miran a los ojos y el dios sonreía con sinceridad y se volvieron a besar con pasión , Raven sintió como si la emoción llegaba de nuevo a su alma con tranquilidad y un futuro , el joven de ojos dorados daba las gracias en su mente mientras que ella solo sonreía con gran pasión

\- Bock , voy a ser madre y tu seras padre -

Mientras el día seguía , ellos llegaron a la torre pero no sabían como decir a sus amigos que serian padre en poco de nueve meses , ahora Raven pasaría las etapas mas maravillosas de su vida

continuara


End file.
